


No Hope In The Darkness

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prison, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now imprisoned, Ward has lost all hope ... and then he gets an unexpected visitor. Spoilers and speculation for season two based on the promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Ward knew he belonged he in jail – how he had wished so many times that he hadn’t hurt the team, Hand, and the others like he had – but he couldn’t change a damn thing now. He had to live with the consequences of his actions and that was that. He deserved this and more, and he couldn’t blame anyone for not wanting to visit him. Ward had lost hope a long time ago but he wasn’t sure if he even had in the first place. And he worried about Fitz once more – was he okay? Still alive? No one would tell him and he was sure they wanted him to suffer (they didn’t know badly he was already suffering and he didn’t intend for them to find out). He was slowly dying in this hellhole and honestly didn’t give a fuck. Nobody cared about him and they never would. That was a plain and simple fact. Grant Ward ruined everything he touched so he was glad the team hadn’t come by in a long time. They could move on without worrying about the traitor they thought was a friend.

Ward couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing, though. He knew Coulson was director now but that was about it. Were they still going after Hydra? Had any of them been hurt? But he had lost the right to care about everyone the instant he betrayed the team. Garrett had needed him but he had paid a heavy price (as had FitzSimmons and Hand and those he had murdered. None of them had deserved that) in the end. And he had lost the man who saved him from hell, something he had never been able to repay. He missed Garrett so much he could barely stand it sometimes but he missed Skye more oddly enough.

He snapped to attention when a guard pounded on the steel bars. “You have a visitor.”

Ward’s mouth dropped open. Why would someone visit him? He was sure he had given them all the intel he had once his voice came back. “Who is it?”

The guard smirked. “You’ll know when you see the agent because I’m not telling you.” 

Ward turned around so he wouldn’t have to face whoever it was. He didn’t have it in him to deal with this today but he wouldn’t turn whoever it was down. Deep down, he craved some interaction that wasn’t with a guard or other prisoners. But his curiosity got the best of him and turned around. His mouth dropped open when he saw who it was. “Skye?” What the fuck was she doing here? She hated him.

She stared at him, unimpressed. She didn’t want to come but Coulson had insisted she be the one to come to the prison. Skye resented him for this but he had been right about going to talk to him. “I’m only here because we need your help.”

And then Grant Ward’s world fell apart from underneath him once more.


End file.
